Storm
Unique Ability Inferiority Complex (Power Phase): '''Once per Power Phase, you may choose to spend 2 VP to gain 4 Power. Unique Weakness '''Honor (Ongoing): '''It costs you 2 Power to declare battle against an empire with 0 Power. Setup Shrine on Kylerela. Start with 6 Power. Figures Shrine (6) Building Cost: 1 Combat: 0 Temple (3) Building Cost: 2 + Shrine Combat: +1 Rout '''Fly (Ongoing): '''Your units starting on a Storm Temple may skip over one area when moving. In doing so, they may not use sea-crossing arrows. Ziggurat (1) Building Cost: 3 + Temple Combat: +1 Kill '''Fly (Ongoing): '''Your units starting on a Storm Temple may skip over one area when moving. In doing so, they may not use sea-crossing arrows. Barbarian (4) Mortal Minion Cost: 1 Combat: 1 Champion (1) Mortal Hero Cost: 2 Combat: 2 Stormbrothers (3) Lesser God Cost: 2 Combat: 1 The Thunder King, Orlanth (1) Greater God Cost: 4 (Your Temple or Ziggurat must be in play) Combat: Equals your total earned gifts '''Kinship (Council Phase): '''Decide whether to gain 1 VP or 2 Power. Whatever you choose, select another player to gain the other reward. Heroquests First Fragment * Kill an enemy mortal in battle. * Kill an enemy god in battle. Second Fragment * An enemy empire has 6 gifts. * Place your ziggurat. Third Fragment * At least 2 enemy players have runes. * Summon the Thunder King, Orlanth. Gifts * '''Insurgency (Conquest/Destroy): '''When you conquer an enemy building, you may replace it with a temple, if you have one in your pool. You may only replace a Chaos Nest if it is the only building in the area. * '''Whirlwind (Pre-Battle): When a battle is declared involving your unit (not a lone building), you may add 1 battle die to your combat total and relocate any Storm Brothers (from any areas) to the battle area. * '''Weather Control (One-Time Use): '''The moment you gain this gift, gain power equal to your total earned gifts, including this one. Then, flip this gift face-down and take 1 rune. * '''Single Combat (Pre-Battle): '''If your Champion is involved in the battle, EITHER roll his 2 battle dice first, and inflict results befor continuing, OR add 1 battle die to your total. * '''Courage (Post-Battle): '''If Thunder King is involved in a battle in which the enemy has 3+ combat, earn 1 rune at the battle's completion (whether or not Thunder King survived). * '''Teleport (Action: Cost 1 or 2): '''Relocate the Thunder King from any area to any other area. He can bring along with him one other unit (from any empire) that was in his area. If the Thunder King transports a greater god, and/or uses this to exit Hell without permission, pay 1 extra power (for a total of 2). Power Phase Abilities & Gifts # Inferiority Complex (Unique Ability) - Excluding very late game moments where every point counts, you want to use Inferiority Complex as soon as possible, which normally should be at the end of round 2. The negative points can be countered somewhat by the use of Kinship, or by wisely investing your newfound power into safely positioned shrines. Unit-wise 4 power equals either two Stormbrothers or Storm God, allowing you to make swift comebacks after disastrous fights. Council Phase Abilities & Gifts # Kinship (Thunder King Ability) - The best, but not only, reason to get your Storm God out as soon as possible. +2 power in the early game is a great benefit on top of your Inferiority Complex and later can be used to offset your low victory point situation. General Tips TODO Combos & Strategies TODO Opening Moves TODO